Mío
by hudgens77
Summary: ¿Cómo saber... que Takano aun le pertenecía a Ritsu después de tantos años? Lo único que Onodera desea es que le pertenezca para siempre, aunque tenga que tomar medidas drásticas para ello. Takano/Ritsu, Ritsu yandere.


**Mío**

* * *

**A/N:** Bueno, esta historia va dedicada a mi mejor amiga HookedOnMitchelMusso ya que la idea vino gracias a ella, como siempre que tenemos nuestras conversaciones extrañas XD espero que te guste mujer! e_e y también a cualquiera que lo lea :) Oh, y el verso que se encuentra al final del fanfic es de una de mis canciones favoritas, que de hecho me ayudó a escribir XD "I never told you what I do for a living" de My Chemical Romance.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi, sangre, yandere!Ritsu, probablemente OOC (traté de que fuera lo más creíble posible u.u)

* * *

Quería destruirte.

Apreté los dientes mientras tú me mirabas con esa odiosa expresión de superioridad tuya. Ugh, ¡cómo te detesto! Sólo porque eres el maldito jefe de la oficina no significa que seas mejor que yo. Y aun así, significa que tengo que atenerme a tus caprichos de cuando sea que te da la gana de que ambos nos quedemos a trabajar después de que todos se han ido de la oficina, con la excusa de que como editor de manga aún tengo mucho que aprender.

Ayudé recortando y pegando unas tramas mientras tú te ponías a revisar el _storyboard_ de uno de tantos mangas shoujo para la edición del próximo mes. El fin de ciclo estaba cerca y ya podía oler la tensión que se acumularía en los próximos días en la oficina. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, me sentía tranquilo. Tú estabas bastante concentrado, y el tener algo que hacer con las manos me ayudaba a no pensar tanto en ti y en el hecho de que estábamos en una oficina, _solos_, de noche…

¡N-no, Ritsu, deja de pensar en eso!

Ignoré el rubor de mis mejillas y continué con mi labor. Creo que estabas tan metido en tus asuntos que no lo notaste, ya que si lo hubieras hecho de seguro no habrías parado de molestarme o aun peor, tratar de hacer algo conmigo…

No sería la primera vez.

Un golpe en la mesa me hizo pegar un brinco. Levanté la vista y ahí estabas, parado frente a mí, con esos ojos pícaros incluso a través de los lentes…

Creo que me había equivocado.

"Q-qué… ¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?!"

Ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de responderme. Te inclinaste sobre la mesa y me besaste de improviso, revolviendo las hojas en mi escritorio… Te miré sorprendido e intenté apartarte, pero eras demasiado fuerte y parece que eso sólo te dio más motivación, porque tus labios comenzaron a luchar contra los míos. _Tus labios tibios y suaves_. ¡Detente, Ritsu! Tu manos acariciaron mi cabello, y se sentía tan bien… _Tus manos grandes y varoniles_. ¡¿Q-qué estoy pensando?! Mi mente y mi corazón se aceleraron, y comencé a sentirme extraño… Olías demasiado bien.

Mis manos, antes en tu pecho (_tu fornido pecho_) cayeron a mis costados. Dejé de oponerme sin querer, no estaba pensando, pero intenté tomar aire y fue lo único que necesitaste para introducir tu lengua en mi boca.

Tu sabor… Era delicioso. Dejé de rehusarme y continuamos besándonos por largo rato, hasta que la mesa separándonos se volvió un obstáculo demasiado difícil de ignorar. "Onodera," murmuraste quietamente sobre mis labios hinchados, y no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero me colocaste sobre el escritorio. Protesté, por supuesto, pataleé, pero me detuviste con el simple hecho de enterrar tu cabeza en mi cuello y rozar mi acalorada piel con tu lengua.

"A-¡ah!" me avergoncé del gemido que se me escapó, pero es que te habías metido con una zona demasiado sensible. ¿Lo sabías, verdad? Aún lo recordabas. Sonreíste, pude sentirlo contra mi piel, y comenzaste a succionar aquella superficie, haciendo que me retorciera ante las descargas eléctricas que recorrían mi cuerpo. Pero eso no era suficiente para ti. Querías agobiar mis sentidos, que no pensara en nada más que tú y sólo tú. Tus manos comenzaron a desabrochar botones, de mi camisa y de mi pantalón. Vaya que eras rápido. Jugaste con mis pezones, besaste mi pecho, mi abdomen, mi miembro (ahora tieso). Lo succionaste. Pero no querías que me viniera, así que lo dejaste antes de que eso pudiera pasar. Mientras tanto yo, yo sólo me aferraba a ti. Cualquier cosa que pudiera tomar: tus hombros, tu cabello. Podía imaginar que estaba terriblemente enrojecido y comenzaba a sentirme mareado, lleno de ti: tu esencia, tu roce, tú. Me preparaste. Rápido, pero delicado. Sí que eras tú, ¿verdad, Saga? Los recuerdos comenzaron a invadirme y comencé a sentirme nostálgico mientras me llenabas, mientras comenzabas a adquirir un ritmo más rápido… _Ah_…

Necesitaba… saber que estás ahí… ¡_Ah_! Q-que no… me dejarías de nuevo, como lo hiciste hace diez años… Tienes idea… ¡¿Acaso tienes idea de lo mucho que yo sufrí?!

"¡Onodera! ¡¿Estás bien?!"

Mis uñas se enterraron en tu espalda. Mis ojos ardían. Éstas no eran lágrimas, ¿o sí?

Necesitaba… sentirte…

"¡Ah!"

Tu voz gutural llenó mis oídos, y me encontré sonriendo a pesar de que obviamente, ese había sido un gemido de dolor. Sentí la sangre llenar mis uñas, recorrer mis dedos y no pude evitarlo, las clavé más. Todo por escucharte, por sentirte, por saber que estabas aquí y ahora, conmigo…

Y que estabas sufriendo.

Estabas sufriendo, como yo sufrí. Quizá… Quizá no era comparable, el dolor físico con el dolor emocional que había experimentado a causa de tu rechazo y que me había hecho quien soy ahora. Y sé… Ahora sé, que todo había sido un malentendido, y que tú tampoco habías tenido la más fácil de las experiencias, pero eso no borraba el daño ya causado. Tú… A pesar de todo, tú habías retomado tu vida como si nada, toda la gente te respetaba y admiraba esos aires de confianza que dabas. Y yo…

¿Qué era yo?

No podía permitir que te salieras con la tuya de nuevo.

Tú continuaste.

Sin importar qué tanto te estaba lastimando, tú continuaste. Penetrándome cada vez más profundo, brindándome placer. Mis piernas rodearon las tuyas en un intento de sentirte más cerca. No podía parar de gemir con cada embestida que dabas, y tú, jadeabas en mi oreja. De vez en cuando me besabas de nuevo, lleno de amor…

"¡T-Takano-san!"

Dejé caer mi cabeza en tu cuello y te mordí con todas mis fuerzas. El sabor metálico de la sangre llenó mi paladar y tú hiciste uno de esos gemidos que tanto me gustaban en mi oreja. Jamás te había escuchado gritar así.

"¡Onodera!"

Necesitaba más, más de ti. Saber que estabas ahí. Saber que no habías dejado de amarme en esos diez años. Diez años. ¿Cómo podía saber que habías sido mío en todo ese tiempo? ¿Cómo podía saber que no le habías pertenecido a alguien más?

Te viniste dentro de mí y enseguida, me vine yo también. Mi espalda se arqueó y eché la cabeza para atrás, apoyando las manos en el escritorio, y entonces sentí…

Las tijeras.

Tu respiración era entrecortada y me dabas pequeños besos por todos lados. Murmurabas cosas dulces. A pesar de haber terminado, continuabas moviéndote dentro de mí, más lento, pero aun presente.

Me abrazaste y te escondiste en mi cuello. Sonreí ante tu necesidad, pero esto ya no era suficiente. ¿Cómo saber… que siempre habías sido mío?

_Siempre_.

Mi mano apretó las tijeras mientras tú continuabas en tu momento de debilidad, y entonces decidí, que necesitaba una prueba permanente de que serías mío para toda la vida. Necesitabas saber del sufrimiento por el que había pasado y que aún experimentaba. Necesitabas. Ser. Mío.

Nunca olvidaré el sonido que escapó de tus labios cuando enterré la punta de las tijeras en uno de tus costados, ni el hermoso y violento color de la sangre mientras caía y manchaba mis manos, tu cuerpo, el piso…

Rojo carmesí.

"Onodera…" dijiste sin aliento, separándote de mí y mirando la herida recién hecha con perplejidad. Era profunda. Tus dedos palparon suavemente la superficie, un poco de sangre, y entonces levantaste la vista para mirarme. Creo que jamás había visto unos ojos castaños tan bonitos así, idos y llenos de incrédula sorpresa, mirándome a través de esos malditos lentes que arruinaban mi vista y necesitaba quitarlos QUITARLOS para poder contemplarte sin interrupciones…!

Un alarido llenó la oficina cuando clavé las tijeras en uno de tus ojos. Uno de los lentes se rompió. El líquido denso y rojo cayó por una de tus mejillas, como si fueran lágrimas.

De inmediato, una de tus manos salió disparada para cubrirse el ojo dañado. Caíste al piso, retorciéndote de dolor.

Te veías tan adorable…

Casi tanto como aquél muchacho de secundaria, fanático de los libros del cual me había enamorado por primera vez.

Me lancé sobre ti y comencé a apuñalarte una y otra y otra vez. Gemías, llorabas (creo que nunca te había visto llorar) y gritabas mi nombre con desesperación, retorciéndote como un gusano en el piso…

Te ataqué una vez más, una herida profunda en el estómago. Hiciste un ruido extraño y escupiste sangre y bilis. "…Onodera…" murmuraste en una voz ahogada y débil, que —no pude evitarlo— me conmovió.

"¿Sí, Takano-san?" dije, apartando con cariño un mechón de tu cabello azabache.

"Lo c-creas o no…" tosiste, "s-siempre te he amado… Ritsu."

Unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos. "Es por eso que lo hago," expliqué; "quizá no lo entiendas, pero yo… Te amo, senpai."

Y entonces me decidí a terminar con tu sufrimiento.

* * *

Media hora después, Onodera Ritsu abandonaba la oficina. Tenía un sentimiento como si algo en lo que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando por fin se hubiera acabado, y estaba bien. Ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en que estaba hecho un desastre o en que la policía de seguro lo atraparía por la mañana. Por ahora, era tarde y el manto de la noche lo cubría.

Una extraña tranquilidad lo llenaba por completo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía así, ¡tan seguro de sí mismo!

Sumergió su mano en el bolsillo derecho de su abrigo, para encontrarse con una masa viscosa y húmeda, aún caliente. El rubor subió a sus mejillas y una oleada de ternura recorrió su cuerpo al apretar el músculo tan íntimo e importante, con un sonido enfermizo y mojado. Sintió el líquido tibio teñir la palma de su mano mientras el órgano se desmenuzaba entre sus dedos.

Sonrió con una dulzura inexplicable mientras caminaba por las frías y abandonadas calles de Japón a esas horas altas de la noche.

El corazón de Takano por fin le pertenecía.

* * *

(_...and we'll love again, we'll laugh again_

_we'll cry again and we'll dance again_

_and it's better off this way, so much better off this way_

_I can't clean the blood off the sheets in my bed…!_)

* * *

**fin.**


End file.
